


Sealing Fate

by kellou24



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellou24/pseuds/kellou24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always supposed to end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Like translucent waves, they crash together.

Bodies wind around each others in a silent dance of fury. The only sounds escaping them are the harsh labored breaths they pointlessly breathe.

Exertion and adrenaline pump through their long dead veins as they wait for the moment.

The moment they strike.

Weapons wielded, all they have to do is wait for that final death to become one of them. It was always destined to end like this. For the love of a girl they both had no right to love. Only difference this time is the feelings are real and it hurts ten times worse than the pain they both felt over losing Katherine. Time stopped. The two brothers standing across each other, faces empty of emotion. They both know how this will all end.

Bloody.

Just like it was meant to.

Damon smirks at Stefan before they both charge, sealing fate.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
